Peeta
by kateniss.everdeen
Summary: Peeta, Katniss, and their kids, live together happily, until Gale comes back to visit, brainwashes Peeta again, and leaves the family for themselves. They get help from Haymitch and Beetee, but there's no way to tell if anything will work.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Gale Katniss' POV

I heard a knock at the door. I put Her in her bed and shouted to Peeta to put Him in his crib. I opened the door, anxious to who is there. We rarely have visitors, and when we do, it's normally on the weekends, not late on Thursday nights. To my surprise Gale was standing there. I stood in shock, speechless. "Catnip," he softly said through a grin. I heard Peeta come down the stairs and I could tell he was standing behind me. I could feel his soft breathing on my neck, and I knew he was as shocked as I was. "Gale," I started to say. "What are you doing here? I thought you, I don't even know." "Catnip. I thought I'd say hi to my girl. My first girl." I couldn't believe he was here. I didn't think he was dead, but I didn't necessarily think he was alive. "Gale, it's nice to see you," Peeta started to exclaim. He couldn't quite finish, which surprised me since he's always been so good with words. "Katniss, Peeta. I just wanted to say goodbye. I have a girlfriend now. We have a little one on the way, so we thought it would be best to explore somewhere new. Somewhere that wasn't once Panem. It hurts thinking about all of the memories I have here." "Gale, I don't know what to say. There's a world outside of here?" Peeta questioned. I couldn't take this in right now.

Is it possible I'm jealous? Of what? I already have Peeta and my own two little ones. No, I can't think about this. I walked upstairs to see Him and Her. I call for Her, "Rue! Come downstairs." I named her Rue, because I saw Rues eyes in her. Right when she was handed to me, I knew that was the right name. I was going to name her Penelope, but I couldn't. I saw her come trotting down the hall to me. "Hi mommy. who's downstairs." "Come with me, we can go meet who your brother was named after." We walked downstairs, to find Gale putting Peeta in a headlock. "Run upstairs Rue! GALE! LET GO OF HIM! And leave!" Gale released and showed a quick flash of sorrow. You can tell he wanted time to explain, but I wouldn't let him. He put my fiance in a headlock. Yes, Peeta and I haven't gotten married yet. We're waiting to see if we want another child, so all three can attend the wedding. As Gale started to leave I went to bring Peeta some water, until I realized Peeta was crying. And all he was saying is "He should have her. He should have her. He should have her." I dropped the water, realizing how Gale had a needle in hand, and he injected it, completely brainwashing Peeta again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- How **

**Katniss' POV**

**I was trying not to scream, just to protect Rue so she doesn't start crying, I've seen too many Rue's cry. Luckily, Rue listened to me and ran upstairs. Peeta was still sitting, murmuring, "He should have her." Why now? We were going to go to the meadow and celebrate Gale (my sons) first birthday. How could the "Old" Gale do this? Where did he get the needle? I heard Peeta stand up. "If he doesn't have her, no one should." He said, as he went into the kitchen. I heard the silverware drawer open, where we keep the knives. How is it possible that the serum is doing this to him? Again? Totally forgetting that Peeta was about to murder me, I sprint up the stairs as quietly as possible so he won't know I'm heading towards the phone. Damn Gale. I can't believe I believed him that he was just saying bye. He never does that. Right when I got ahold of the phone, I heard footsteps creeping up the stairs.**

****** "****Haymitch, I swear, be awake!" I whispered to myself. I was hiding in the attic, with Rue and my Gale, praying they don't make too much noise. "What?" I hear Haymitch groggily answer. "Haymitch!" I whisper. "What the hell do you want?" "Gale came, the one from home. He." I paused. How do I even put this into words? "Get on with it." Haymitch impatiently said. "Well, he injected Peeta with something. Like the Capitol. He's completely brainwashed again. He's trying to hurt me!" "That little bastard." I heard Haymitch say under his breath. "Are you hiding with the kids?" "Yeah, we're in the attic." He sighed. "I'll be over in a minute, and I'll bring him to Beetee, and we'll figure something out." I sigh a sigh of relief. "Do you think it'll work?" "I don't know, Katniss! I mean it worked once so probably, but you didn't deserve that boy in the first place, so it might not." Why is Haymitch always right? As that thought creeped through my head, I heard the attic door pop open, a Rue started to cry.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-  
>All you could hear was Rue crying. I knew the attic door was open since there was more light shining in here, I slowly peek out from behind the boxes we're hiding behind and see Peeta slowly walking towards us. He's actually limping because the serum must not know how to control his leg. Peeta looked perfectly content, even though he has a butcher knife in his hand. "Peeta, no," I mutter extremely quietly. Right when he was about two feet from the boxes we were behind, I heard an obnoxious knock from the front door. Thank God Haymitch is here. Peeta sighed in frustration in synch with the sweat trickling down my face.<p>

Right when I heard Haymitch yell at Peeta, I put Rue and Gale in their rooms, and secretly stood at the top of the stairs. I took a quick glance at what was going on and saw Haymitch grabbing Peeta's hands. Haymitch must've saw me standing there because he drunkenly shouted, "Come kiss your pretty boy bye!" Haymitch is really messed up. "How long will he be gone? Where are you taking him?" Beetee started answering my questions and that's when I realized he was here. "We're taking him to New York." "Where?" I interuppted. Panem has been formed back into the United States of America. That's what Panem was called before the whole government shift. Anyway, there are not "states" instead od Districts, and I only know two of them. Maine, where we currently live, and California, where the Capitol was. "New York is just south of us. It's where District 13 was. We'll take him there for professional help, for oh. About four weeks?" Oh no. How am I going to console the kids when I won't be able to console myself? Haymitch read the look of pain written all over my face so he came over to talk to me, leaving Peeta alone, with free hands.


End file.
